Los últimos días
by LuisOviedo
Summary: Una batalla se libra en la tierra, demonios y ángeles se enfrentan. El joven Malaj tiene que prepararse para hacerle frente a las fuerzas de las tinieblas, en el camino es vulnerable a todo lo que pasa en su entorno pero rápidamente comienza a creer en lo que sus ojos ven y que la fe, su fe, mueve montañas. Entrañables criaturas van tras la destrucción de los elegidos


**La persecución del "Ángel"**

Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron de mi frente, se posaron entre mis ojos y se mezclaron con mis lágrimas. Me sentía muy cansado todavía, me faltaba la respiración, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en las sienes, probablemente había corrido en una tarde, más de lo que hubiera corrido en toda mi vida.

Mire por encima de mi hombro y la calle seguía vacía, igual que como la había encontrado. Estaba oscureciendo, no tenía noción del tiempo y mi reloj no ayudaba (estaba seguro que no eran las once de la mañana). Se escucho un aleteo en la distancia. No debía estar muy lejos de mi nueva residencia. Tenía que avanzar cuanto antes.

En el momento que decidí comenzar a andar un enorme gato negro se poso delante de mí -sentí un escalofrió- me miraba como si le estuviera obstruyendo la visión pero el animal acababa de llegar, yo tenía minutos en este lugar recobrando el aliento. No podía estar obstruyéndole la vista, él me miraba a mí. ¿Qué podía significar esto? Me esforcé en recordar lo que había leído sobre los gatos negros en un intento apresurado de convencer a mi madre de que aquello era una mala idea cuando se le ocurrido adoptar uno semejante.

Esperanzado de lograr haber leído algo positivo las palabras _**"**__poderes sobrenaturales" y "__causantes de maldiciones" _se filtraron en mis pensamientos. Desistí de seguir recordando.

Los inquisidores ojos amarillos del gato no se movían. Volví a mirar a mis espaldas, estaba seguro que no había nadie en toda la calle. Entonces di un paso, el gato no retrocedió. Amague con mis brazos, pero el felino no pareció asustado, incluso pareció interesado.

En unas cuantas horas estaría totalmente a oscuras. Saque mi celular del bolsillo e intente encenderlo en vano por tercera vez. Su pantalla siguió tan negra y cristalina como desde el primer momento.

Había pasado las últimas dos cuadras intentando marcar algún número sin éxito hasta haberse quedado sin batería. Me pregunte en ese instante a quién podría haber llamado, mis padres estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia y Jasón (mi compañero de habitación) no era el tipo de muchacho que se iba a creer lo que me acababa de ocurrir, habría quizás anulado mis siguientes llamadas luego de haber contestado y colgado la primera.

Mis lágrimas cesaron dejándome el semblante pegajoso. Una brisa fría se colaba por los callejones, mi piel se puso de gallina. Había un hedor a huevo podrido en el ambiente, confundido por el pánico baje la vista hacia dónde se debía de haber encontrado el animal en un intento desesperado de sentir que no estaba solo, pero ya no se hallaba, se había ido y en su lugar observe la oscura carretera del mismo color de aquel pelaje tan negro como el azabache.

¿Qué haces mirando el suelo? – dijo una voz áspera que provenía del callejón que tenía más cerca. - ¿Te vas a dejar coger? – No sabía si responder o siquiera qué responder. Abrí mi boca lentamente esperando articular alguna respuesta, pero de ella no salió palabra alguna.

¿Tienes que meter tus patas en esto? – chillo una segunda voz.

¿Qué hago? – dije sin pensar. Nadie o nada pareció escucharme. - ¿Qué hago? Repetí tratando de disipar algún rastro de miedo que pudiera tener mi voz.

Nadie respondía a mi llamado de desesperación y seguramente nadie me respondería, pensé. Todo debía ser producto de mi imaginación, la calle estaba en completo silencio. Agucé el oído pero no percibí ningún batir de alas. Si aquella "cosa" también era capaz de andar, entonces ahora quizás podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar, cerca de mí, asechándome, tal vez ahora mismo me estaba observando. Me estremecí ante aquella idea.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inmóvil mirando aun el oscuro suelo. Involuntario di unos cuantos pasos, chocando contra unos botes de basura y formando un estrepito, entonces alguien volvió a hablar.

¡Es un completo imbécil! – La amargura lo consumía, en su voz había mucha malicia.

¿Quién diablos está ahí? – armado de valor me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mis costillas.

Mis palabras quedaron ahogadas por unas ráfagas de viento que llegaron desde lo alto, levante la vista y pude obsérvalo de nuevo, esta vez con más claridad a pesar de haber sucumbido la noche. En medio de la oscuridad la tenue luz de un poste alumbraba su pecho que relucía y destellaba colores que mis ojos jamás habían visto. A medida que descendía pude percatarme de su enorme estatura, era del tamaño de dos hombres adultos y su piel era traslucida y viscosa.

Sus enormes pies descalzos estaban a centímetros del suelo, suspendido en el aire batía lo que parecía un par de alas de tamaño descomunal. Quise correr y gritar pero permanecí inmóvil, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes. Sentí que estaba sujeto al suelo por alguna fuerza magnética, intente mover mis piernas pero solo conseguí tambalearme.

¿Qué quiere? – le pregunte temblando de pies a cabeza. - ¿Por qué me persigue? No entiendo que hice, ni siquiera sé lo que es usted con todo el respeto señor. Lo juro. – dije todo aquello muy rápido en una voz casi inaudible que el pareció escuchar claramente porque en su rostro transparente se dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

Antes de qué aquel gigante pudiera decir algo, unos ojos amarillos llegaron a hacerme compañía. El gato negro (que por lo menos alcanzaba el tamaño de un niño de 3 años) se sentó en sus patas traseras delante de mis pies, rosando mis zapatos con su cola felpuda.

¡Apestas!, ¿desde cuándo no te alimentas grandísimo animal?

Era muy raro, pero ya que el gato lo mencionaba el olor a huevo podrido se hizo más fuerte y en seguida la calle se impregno de aquella peste. Pero incluso más raro, era pensar en la posibilidad de haber creído que aquel gato hablaba.

No era la persona más incrédula del mundo, pero tenía un límite muy estrecho de imaginación, ¿qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Y como respuesta a mi pregunta, el dolor en las costillas me recordó que no.

El ángel rugió.

_Latrom un rop adiv ut saíracifircas_. – La voz del ángel era penetrante, fría, tenía un tono de grandeza. No conocí el idioma, tampoco parecía haberlo escuchado antes.

El gato hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez en la lengua de la criatura. El panorama se comenzó a nublar.

¡Necesito tus garras Zair! – vociferó el animal.

Acto seguido el enorme felino brinco sobre el ángel pero este lo esquivo con una rapidez de ultra tumba, se esfumó y en seguida reapareció. Estaba ahora a menos de un metro de distancia de mí. Del callejón surgió un revoloteo y alcance a ver de forma muy borrosa un ave gigantesca.

Horrorizado fije la vista de nuevo al frente y quedé petrificado con mi visión; el ángel separaba sus mandíbulas dejando al descubierto una dentadura en la que sobresalían dos gruesos colmillos, cada uno de alrededor de diez centímetros de largo. Ahogue un grito.

Retrocedí torpemente. Note como el gato contraía los músculos y enseguida unas garras afiladas se asomaron en sus enormes patas.

No conocía muy bien el comportamiento de los felinos, (eran mis animales menos favoritos) pero este sin duda era muy valiente o muy estúpido. Comparé las posibilidades que tenía ante aquel enorme hombre alado… No había que ser muy inteligente para saber cómo terminaba esto. Mi visión se nublo por completo.

¡Respira, respira, res…!

La voz del gato se fue apagando y la tenue luz de mi entorno se volvía menos densa, todo se oscureció de pronto.

Estaba en una cama muy dura, parecía hecha de hielo, entorne mis ojos y me encontré de cara a un cielo oscuro sin estrellas, comprendí rápidamente que me había desmayado. Había olvidado respirar.

Unas garras puntiagudas se afincaron en mi estomago, levante un poco la cabeza y sobre mi regazo se encontraba un cuervo con los ojos inyectados de sangre y sus alas extendidas. Quise espantarlo pero no tenía fuerzas, ¿desde cuándo eran tan enormes estos animales? Pensé.

Estoy vivo. – musite. El ave no se movió. – No me comas. - Me tumbe de nuevo y cerré los ojos esperando los picotazos en la barriga.

Claro que estás vivo.

El ángel se había ido y consigo el olor a azufre. Me puse de pie y sentí las piernas de gelatina, vacilante me senté en la acera y el gato se aproximo.

¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto con su voz aguda.

Dubitativo, me limite a sonreír. Nada deseaba más que estar en mi casa, acostado encima de mi cómoda cama llena de almohadas y sabanas de algodón. Estaba muerto de cansancio y me rugía el estomago, tenía sed y estaba lleno de mugre por todas partes. El dolor en las costillas había cesado.

¿Qué es todo este cuento? –pregunte intentando hacer contacto visual con el gato (todavía dudaba que él pudiera entender algo de lo que le estaba hablando) pero este se dio media vuelta.- ¿Qué son ustedes? –intente sonar educado- ¿Son alguna especie de animales entrenados?

El gigantesco cuervo que hasta ese momento había estado zumbando encima de mi cabeza en el oscuro cielo, se lanzó en picada y aterrizo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Al acercarse lo suficiente abrió su garrafal pico de plata y dejo salir una especie de risa.

¿Animales? –dijo con énfasis- ¿Cómo osas compararnos con semejantes criaturas? –cada una de sus palabras sonaron con malicia, entonces recordé la voz del callejón.

Discúlpenme… Lo, lo siento mucho. –debía haber cometido un grave error al haberles llamado por lo que aparentemente eran.

En un intento de apartar la vista del cuervo ante aquella situación incómoda y perturbadora, mis ojos se encontraron con los del gato. Intente bajar la vista tan pronto como sucedió, pero era como estar siento hipnotizado. No sentí miedo, por el contrario, me sentí sobrecogido. Finalmente, aparto sus grandes pupilas verticales y se alejo un poco.

Instintivamente comenzaron a surgir montones de preguntas que era incapaz de inquirir a mis peculiares acompañantes. Exasperadamente trataba de formular alguna pregunta que sonara apropiada y no sonará anormal, ¿pero un ángel y dos animales que hablaban acaso no eran suficiente razón para catalogar la situación como fuera de lo normal? Lo cierto era que no quería tener que enfrentarme a los ojos del cuervo otra vez.

Hacia un silencio insoportable que se veía interrumpido cuando mi estomago rugía de hambre. El gato -que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia- parecía una estatua, estaba quieto y fijaba su vista en dirección al final de la calle oscura. Tenía un aspecto fantasmal. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Inesperadamente el cuervo desplego sus gigantescas alas y se sumergió como un rayo en el inminente cielo. –Una pila de hojas se arremolinaron en el suelo- El gato no se movió.

Todo en esta noche era increíblemente extraño y anormal. En mi cabeza se arremolinaban montones de preguntas que era incapaz de sonsacar. Pero había surgido una interrogante, era una pregunta para mí mismo; ¿cómo era posible sentirme tan seguro en compañía de un Gato y un Cuervo parlante de tamaños colosales?

Varios segundos después, el silencio se vio interrumpido nuevamente por un rugido que no era el de mi estomago, alcé la vista pero solo había un cielo oscuro. Sin embargo, al final de la calle, en dónde el gato apuntaba su vista, alumbrados por los faroles de la calle desierta, un grupo de hombres del tamaño de postes de luz, se aproximaban.

Había por lo menos diez de aquellos hombres alados y se acercaban a una velocidad espantosa, levantaban sus brazos en mi dirección. -El gato desapareció en la oscuridad- Apreté mis puños tan fuerte que comenzaba a hacerme daño, las uñas se estaban clavando en la palma de mis manos. Un olor a azufre se hacía más intenso a medida que aquellos cuerpos gigantescos se acercaban. Trague una bocanada de aire y tranque la respiración.

Estaban a menos de cuarenta metros cuando comencé a correr cuesta arriba, atravesaba callejas y veredas oscuras sin el mínimo indicio de haber personas alrededor, no prestaba atención a donde me llevaban mis movimientos, no me permití pensar a donde ir, mientras más lejos estuviera de esas cosas, seguro iba a estar mejor. Entonces me encontré de pronto en la calle Padilla, cerca de donde residía, dónde un Jason angustiado estaría esperando mi llegada, tal vez una que no iba a poder ser. Todas las casas parecían estar inhabitadas.

Mis piernas estaban entumecidas. Un fuerte pinchazo en las costillas me hizo soltar el aire contenido y cuando volví a respirar mi vista se tornó borrosa.

No podía aguantar mucho más, estaba sediento, sudoroso y hambriento, el punzante dolor en las costillas me hacia flaquear en el camino. Estaba cerca de mi casa, pero estaba consciente de que no llegaría más lejos que unos cuantos metros de distancia, entonces sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a la acera e irrumpí en la casa más próxima. Esta también parecía inhabitada, era gigante y estaba a oscuras, con la fuerza que me quedaba le propine un fuerte empujón a la puerta que se abrió sin mucho problema; increíblemente estaba ya dentro, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas rápidamente y procedí a cubrir las ventanas.

Aguardé en silencio.

El olor a azufre se hizo presente una vez más. A través de las ventanas, unas sombras extrañas se comenzaron a proyectar encima de los muebles y las paredes tapizadas; garras, cuernos y lo que parecían lenguas muy largas se mezclaban en la penumbra. Los ángeles habían llegado y trataban de entrar a la residencia.

Golpeaban puertas y ventanas, en cualquier momento la puerta principal se vendría abajo entonces zigzagueé en la oscuridad alejándome todo lo que pude de las paredes hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala de lectura, me detuve en el umbral y dude en entrar; el interior de la habitación se veía igual o más aterrador que el resto de la casa; me sentí extrañamente observado, parecía haber alguien más ahí en el oscuro recinto. Avance por un corredor a penas iluminado por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas de las habitaciones y llegué a la cocina. Un ruido seco y estridente anuncio el desplome de la puerta principal.

Escuche varios pasos que se acercaron a mis espaldas y giré bruscamente sobre mis talones casi sin pensarlo pero no había nadie más en la estancia. Estaba desesperado, las ventanas crujían y como si alguien estuviera rasgando el techo del con un tubo afilado, los ángeles en posturas extrañas -debido a su gran tamaño- hicieron acto de presencia.

Los enormes huesos afilados de sus alas rasgaban el techo y las paredes, encorvados se acercaron mirando a todos lados como en busca de alguien más y al percatarse de mí en la soledad, uno de ellos dijo algo en el lenguaje que había escuchado antes.

_Recan ebed amsim adiv al._

Unas manos me sujetaron las rodillas, -estaba rodeado por todas partes- otras me halaban desde los hombros. El hedor a azufre penetro mis pulmones, se me dificultaba la respiración.

Había mucho jaleo y movimiento, pero todos seguían flotando a pocos centímetros de la superficie polvorienta. Sin resistirme y como siguiendo unas simples ordenes, me tumbe en el suelo del lugar.

Me comenzaba a faltar la respiración el hedor era tanto que seguro pronto me asfixiaría y desde luego desee que eso pasara pronto, temía demasiado como para estar consciente en el transcurso de lo que me podían llegar a hacer estas criaturas. Comencé a respirar profundo, -el hedor penetro una vez más mis pulmones- un par de manos presionaron mis costillas y la habitación comenzó a tornarse más oscura.

Los seres alados se desvanecieron.


End file.
